Vino Tinto
by Cami Sky
Summary: Para Kusanagi Godou, Erica Blandelli era como una copa de vino tinto: sensual, delicada, misteriosa, seductora y embriagadora.


¡Hola mundo! ¿Cómo han estado?

Pues aquí estoy yo... aventurándome en un nuevo fandom. Hace un par de semanas vi este anime completito, de una sola sentada, una noche en que no podía dormir y no tenía conexion a internet.

Si, estuve sin conexion a internet.

No se como pude sobrevivir.

Y pues, este es el resultado de verme los ¿doce? capítulos ininterrumpidamente mientras me tomaba una copa de vino.

No seais muy malos conmigo, que es mi primer fic en este fandom.

**Vino Tinto**

El largo cabello dorado de Erica Blandelli reflejaba el brillo de los adornos que pendían del techo. Su aderezo de brillantes y rubíes refulgía, combinando perfectamente con el vestido rojo que llevaba. Las piernas perfectamente torneadas, la estrecha cintura, las delicadas pantorrillas descubiertas, lo generoso del escote, la diadema, el collar, los pendientes, la pulsera y el corsage… la italiana estaba vestida y adornada para impresionar.

Era una imagen deliciosa.

Arrebatadoramente sensual.

Se sabía el centro de las miradas y no disimulaba la satisfacción que eso le provocaba.

Mientras que él, Kusanagi Godou, parado a un costado, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Unas semanas atrás, el Comité de Compilación Histórica, bajo la representación de Akamatsu Touma, les había hecho llegar unas invitaciones para un baile que estaba organizando. Un baile exclusivo para todo aquel practicante de magia que se encontrase en Japón. Como el Campione del país, él se hallaba casi en la obligación de asistir… acompañado.

Precisamente, el tema "acompañante" había generado varias acaloradas discusiones entre las cuatro chicas. Erica insistía en que ella era la primera esposa y, por lo tanto, era la única que podía ir como su acompañante. Mariya reclamaba que, siendo ella miembro del comité organizador de la fiesta, tenía más derecho de ir con él. Liliana argumentaba que era su deber como caballero acompañar a su Rey en esos eventos. Ena exigía ser la acompañante, dado que pertenecía a una de las familias fundadoras del Comité.

Finalmente, Mariya había ganado… después de pedirle a Shizuka que obligara a su hermano mayor a escogerla a ella mientras habían estado en una de las reuniones del Club del Té.

Así que allí estaba; en medio de la fiesta, con Mariya del brazo… pero con toda su atención puesta en Erica.

La rubia no había reaccionado nada bien cuando se enteró de que iba a llevar a la Hime-miko como su acompañante a una fiesta donde toda la comunidad mágica japonesa estaría presente. Había entrecerrado sus ojos azules y fruncido el ceño. El _"vas a arrepentirte de esto, Godou"_ que le había dicho, antes de darse la vuelta y golpearlo con su cabello, no había ayudado.

Y definitivamente Erica Blandelli estaba cumpliendo con su palabra.

Se arrepentía enormemente de no haberla escogido como pareja para la fiesta.

No porque la sacerdotisa fuese una mala compañía. La castaña estaba vestida en un kimono de color claro, con diseños de flores de durazno, que la hacía verse como el ideal japonés. Sosegada y tranquila, parecía no querer resaltar entre la multitud presente. Simplemente… pasaba desapercibida.

Diametralmente opuesta a Erica.

La italiana, con su vestido rojo pasión y sus joyas cargadas de rubíes, era el foco de atención de todos los presentes. Las mujeres la observaban con envidia pura, mientras que los hombres la miraban con admiración y deseo. Un deseo del que él no estaba libre.

Verla bailar con cada hombre joven presente en la fiesta era una tortura.

Verla coquetear con todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica menores de 25 años lo ponía nervioso.

No, nervioso no.

Lo ponía celoso.

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era como un imán para él. Siempre había sabido, de primera mano, que la rubia era atractiva… ¿Cómo no saberlo cuando la había visto desnuda un par de veces? Pero esta noche, ella estaba mucho más que radiante. Emitía un brillo propio que era fascinante.

Un mozo se acercó con una bandeja con copas de vino tinto. Mariya rechazó con un gesto de la mano, como venía haciendo toda la noche, cualquier tipo de licor que le ofrecían. Por un segundo, Godou pensó en rechazar él también el vino… técnicamente aún era menor de edad y no debía beber; pero al haberse convertido en un Campione, automáticamente se había convertido en un adulto. ¿Por qué no aceptar una copa? Ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de la sacerdotisa, tomó una y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo.

Delicioso.

El calor del vino ingresó en su cuerpo, enviando una oleada de sensaciones agradables a su corazón… sensaciones que, estaba seguro no había tenido antes.

Con un gesto, llamó de regreso al mozo y cogió otra copa de vino.

Necesitaba más de esa sensación.

Pasó por alto la mirada reprobatoria de la miko. No es que realmente le importase, en esos momentos, lo que ella pensara de él. Después de todo, solo la había traído como su acompañante porque su hermana menor lo había obligado.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía que la única a la que había querido traer había sido a Erica.

No Mariya, no Liliana, no Ena.

Erica.

Acercó la copa de vino a su nariz y olfateó levemente.

Un perfume sensual y seductor se abrió paso por sus fosas nasales, embargándolo de aromas y emociones sugerentes. Bebió lentamente un pequeño sorbo, dejando que el calor de la bebida colmara sus sentidos con un placentero cosquilleo.

Suspiró.

Delicioso.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en la arrebatadora rubia mientras bebía un nuevo sorbo del vino. Toda su atención puesta en ella, viéndola bailar. El suave balanceo de su cadera era hipnotizante, el fulgor de su cabello era fascinante. Su sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes. No podía apartar su atención de ella, seducido por completo por sus movimientos.

Un sorbo de vino.

Seducción. Eso era lo que destilaba Erica por cada poro de su piel. Una seducción comparable a la del vino tinto.

Ambos eran capaces de embriagar sus sentidos, llenándolo de una emoción que nunca antes había tenido. Algo de lo que, estaba seguro, nunca iba a saciarse por completo. Quería más. Necesitaba más. El cuerpo, el olor, la textura… las mismas palabras con las que se podía describir un vino, eran las que podía utilizarse para describir a la única italiana presente esa noche.

Embriagadora. Con la necesidad de querer un poco más.

De nunca tener suficiente.

Terminó el líquido de la copa que estaba ente sus dedos de un par de sorbos. Una sensación maravillosa. Casi tanto como lo fue el rozar, accidentalmente, la suave piel desnuda de la mujer que se denominaba su primera esposa. Sus ojos volvieron a concentrar toda su atención en la rubia, viéndola bailar.

Hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.

Un minuto.

Menos de un minuto.

Apenas unos segundos. Fue suficiente para que pudiera ver en el alma de la chica lo mismo que había en la suya: anhelo. El deseo ferviente de estar uno entre los brazos del otro. Abrazarse. Mandar al demonio la fiesta y salir de allí. Juntos.

Dejó la copa vacía en una bandeja cercana.

Esperaría un poco. Hasta el término de esa canción. Y después, reclamaría lo que era suyo.

Solo un par de acordes más.

Vio a Erica despedirse de su compañero de baile y rechazar graciosamente a un nuevo interesado. Quedarse parada, sola, en medio de la pista de baile; con los ojos y el cuerpo apuntando directamente en su dirección.

Era su hora.

Alisó disimuladamente su corbata, antes de deslizarse fuera del firme agarre que era el brazo de la sacerdotisa y encaminarse al encuentro de la ojiazul. Hizo oídos sordos a las preguntas y reclamos de la japonesa, porque era la italiana la que, en esos momentos, tenía absolutamente toda su atención.

La vio sonreír, con su blanca dentadura refulgiendo más que los rubíes que adornaban su cuello.

Estiró su brazo, para rodear con su mano y sus dedos la fina cintura de la chica y atraerla hacia sí. Ignoró por completo las protestas, que claramente podía escuchar, de las tres chicas con las que se había negado, durante toda la noche, a bailar. Ellas podían esperar. Erica Blandelli no.

Estrechó su abrazo un poco más.

Quería sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Delicioso.

-Ahora eres mío, Godou-susurró ella, quedamente, en su oído-Y no te dejo escapar.

-Ya no voy a hacerlo-respondió en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba para besar suavemente los labios de la rubia.

Erica Blandelli no era de las mujeres a las que podías ignorar. Habían jugado al gato y al ratón durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Todos los magos de Japón estaban viendo cuál era su elección, a cuál de las cuatro chicas había escogido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Porque Erica Blandelli era la mujer más sensual, seductora y embriagadora que existía. Tanto, o más que el vino tinto.

FIN

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia!

Intenté que saliera algo sensual, pero sin resultar vulgar... porque, si he de ser honesta, Erica me parece toda una representación absoluta de la sensualidad.

Ademas de que me gusta como pareja de Godou. No es que tenga nada en contra de las otras chicas, pero la rubia es la que me cae mejor de las cuatro. Aunque eso si, a Mariya no la soporto. No se, siento que es facilmente olvidable.

¿Se animan a dejarme un review? Si han llegado hasta aqui, no les tomará mucho tiempo más. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia, porque, como les comenté arriba de todo, es la primera que hago en este fandom y no me siento muy confiada que digamos. Además que me hareis tremendamente feliz.

Besos de frutillas para todos

¡Hasta otra!

Cami Sky


End file.
